Time for punishment, war and attacked once again
by ChaosAnn
Summary: He took off his hand from her, rolled over to her. Getting himself on her top once again. Sakuno looked at him nervously from his action while the prince of tennis only gave her his famous smirk ever. "Time for punishment."


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

This is my first fic for POT and Ryosaku. Sorry if it's not good. And sorry for the lame title... xD

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Time for punishment, war and attacked one again

**Written by:** ChaosAnn

**Rated:** T (with pervert-ion lol.)

**Pairing:** RyoSaku

**Warning:** Sorry for the OOCness and wrong grammar and such since english is not my first language. And sorry if it's suck.

**Summary:** He took off his hand from her, rolled over to her. Getting himself on her top once again. Sakuno looked at him nervously from his action while the prince of tennis only gave her his famous smirk ever. "Time for punishment."

**Playing:** A Hundred Years From Now On by Len Kagamine and Luka Megurine

* * *

><p><strong>Time for punishment, war and attacked one again<strong>

written by ChaosAnn

A cold breeze carefully touched her bare and delicate skin as the crimson warm light lingering her. A soft moan escaped from her pink lips when she felt a warm and soft feeling touched her nose, she stirred. She flinched a little when a gentle wind blew her beautiful face. The woman felt a warm touched on her cheeks, she moaned again at the warmth sensation of his touch.

She still didn't want to open her eyes but she was forcefully to awaken herself when she scented his manly scent. As she slowly opened her eyes, two golden orbs greeted her chocolate one. The handsome man lying beside her didn't say anything but only smirking her with his left hand gently touching her cheeks.

"G-good morning Ryoma-kun." The woman greeted her dear husband, giving her sweetest smile ever.

_One._

The cat eyed man frowned a little when he heard his name from her. Here she goes again. Somehow, he didn't like the sound of it. Sure he really like hearing saying and muttering oh, and don't forget mewling his name from his wife but he didn't like it when she's adding the suffix '-kun'.

"What did I tell you last time?" He asked in cold voice while playfully pinching her cheeks.

"Eh?" The woman only muttered, blinking him. His wife was only giving him a questioning look. Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion when her husband giving her somewhat a cold and blank look. "R-ryoma-kun?"

_Two._

He eyed at her, waiting to notice her mistake. Then, a minute of silence broke in. She was still staring at him in confusion. "Don't you remember do you?"

Sakuno only replied her a confused face with a little blush on her face.

"Last Night." He remarked.

The auburn haired woman gasped realizing what was her husband meant while a light crimson came across her beautiful face as she remembered he complained to her that he didn't like calling him 'Ryoma-kun' with the suffix. And also recalled what was happened after that little complaining drama. She took her two small hands to cover her mouth while she was averting her gaze from him, trying to avoid her eyes onto him. "I-i'm sorry…" She muttered under her breath.

He took off his hand from her, rolled over to her. Getting himself on her top once again. Sakuno looked at him nervously from his action while the prince of tennis only gave her his famous smirk ever. "Time for punishment." With that the auburn woman flushed furiously understanding what was that statement meant as she felt the weight of his body on her.

She gasped in surprise when she felt his tongue licked her nape slowly then flinched as he bit her like a vampire. Nibbling her neck she only moaned, shutting her eyes closed while her hand on his naked chest trying to push him away from her. But Ryoma didn't allowed her to do so.

"Nnghh…" She felt his hands traveling along across her naked body once again. She shivered at the warmth (or rather hot?) sensation. "R-ryoma?"

A smirk formed on his lips while kissing her. "Hmm?"

"S-sto-stop it, Ryoma.."

"No."

"M-mou.. Ryoma." Sakuno said in a pleading voice. "Stop it, please."

"Why?" He asked still kissing and nibbling her hungrily as he moved his mouth down to her neck.

Sakuno let out a moan, "Ahh.. B-because you have morning training today together with the senpai-tachi. And I have to make our breakfast."

Her husband stopped and looked at her flushed face.

"B-besides, we already did i-it la-last night." She managed to say in her weak and stuttering voice.

Ryoma smirked and said in a-matter-of-fact tone, "So you are willing to continue this later," Sakuno blinked. "After practice." Her husband added.

"Mou.." His wife only muttered, blushing and avoiding her gaze away from him. He stared at her for a second, he sighed and get up. Sat on their bed beside her with the blanket covering the lower parts of his body leaning his back on the headboard. Then a boring cold face was shown to his face, he let out a yawn. Well, actually he just wanted to sleep. Sakuno also sat across to him, covering her naked body with their blanket – a blanket that she was sharing with him.

"Are you mad?" She asked.

"No." Ryoma replied and only shrugged his shoulders.

Sakuno smiled in relief. "Then, I'm going to cook now." She said as she was trying to reach her clothes lying down scattered inches away from the bed. She extended more her arm while her other hand holding the blanket that covered her naked body. But no avail, she can't get it.

She pouted still trying to get her undergarments. He only watched her as she tugged the blanket more to her. An idea popped to him and a playful smirk formed on his lips as he put it in action. He tugged the blanket from her. Sakuno blinked as she felt the blanket pulled away from her, she quickly pulled it. Ryoma tugged the blanket again. She tugged. He tugged. So, the tugging of blanket began. Not until Ryoma pulled the blanket with force thus seeing the naked body of his wife. He only smirked at the view.

Sakuno on the other hand quickly covered herself with her small hands while blushing hardly. "Mou, it's embarrassing Ryoma."

He intensely stared at her. "What are you embarrassed about?" He asked even though he knew the reason.

The auburn woman faced down, closed her eyes. "B-because I'm n-n-na-naked." She said still with the blush on her face.

He only stared at her with an evil smirk plastered on his handsome face. He knew so well that Sakuno was still embarrassed being naked around with him even though they've been married for four months. And with those four moths who knows what the hell he's been doing *ahem* naught-naughty things to her. His wife was still shy, so innocent of her. He leaned to her and blew some strands of her bangs covering her face. He noticed she shivered at his action. He sighed. He wanted to tease her more (and more) but he thought this was enough for today….

Or so he only thought.

He covered her with blanket in a ungentle manner. He got up on to bed and gone straight to their bathroom. Sakuno only sighed about his action. She took off the blanket and when she's going to stand up. He felt two strong hands holding her. Ryoma was hugging her from the back ans she heard him whisper, "Gotcha!". As he pushed her back on to bed. She only shrieked.

"Only twenty minutes Sakuno."

"Eh?"

"Twenty five."

"But that's long…"

"Thirty."

"Ryoma!"

"Heh.. I didn't know Sakuno want it to be more longer. So sly."

Sakuno blushed at his statement. "Okay, thirty then." She whispered.

With that cue Ryoma attacked her _once again_.

Meanwhile….

"Momo, Is Ochibi still coming? Momoshiro only gritted his teeth in annoyance. They've been waiting for him in thirty minutes.

"That brat."

"There's a 90% that Echizen is still hovering Sakuno."

"Huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> My very first Ryosaku fic.. *nervous* haha sorry if it's sucks. Oh, btw I thank my classmate for this idea when we were talking about sex and some stuffs about boys. Ah, no don't get us wrong it just happened that we talked about it because of my classmate had a problem with her boyfriend and it ended up talking randomly about sex. O.O

Please review!

Any violent reaction, suggestions, comments?

Or flames? Lol. No, not flames please.

"Even if you lose me in the passing of time  
>...A hundred years, a thousand years from now on<br>I swear I'll love you."


End file.
